Urban Legends: Bloody Mary
|imdb_rating = 4.3 |imagecat = Urban Legends: Bloody Mary }} Urban Legends: Bloody Mary is an American 2005 horror film starring Kate Mara, Robert Vito, Tina Lifford, and Ed Marinaro. Released direct-to-video, it was the third and final installment in the Urban Legend series, but moves further away from the original film and abandons the slasher element of the preceding films in favor of a supernatural element. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary In 1969, three high school football players try to drug and kidnap their prom night dates. While their plan works with two of the girls, the third, Mary Banner, tries to escape. The football captain chases her into a storage room and punches her so hard that she is knocked out. He panics and locks her body in a trunk, thinking she is dead. However, she is still alive, and wakes up later locked in the trunk, eventually dying inside it. Thirty years later, this story is told among three school girls during a sleep over. One of them, Samantha, had written an article in the school paper critical of football player's academic achievements and subsequently she, her friends and her brother David are treated as outcasts by the rest of the school. They also jokingly conjure up Bloody Mary and in the next morning all three are gone. After having been missing for one day, they reappear, waking up in an old deserted mill, apparently drugged, with no knowledge of how they got there. While most suspect a hoax on the girls' part, Samantha and David suspects some prank on the football player's part. While Samantha is haunted by visions of a dead girl bleeding from her head, several pupils die under mysterious circumstances resembling urban legends: football player Roger burns in a sunbed, Heather, girlfriend to football captain Buck, has spiders erupting from a swelling on her cheek, driving her to cut her face with a mirror, and football player, Tom, is electrocuted while urinating on an old electrical fence, his ring finger being bitten or cut off. Buck blames these deaths on the Owens siblings. Before her death, Heather made up with Samantha and tried to tell her that this happened before. In her homework, Samantha finds notes sent to Heather about the disappearance of Mary Banner and the homecoming kidnappings of 1969. Browsing the school paper's archives, they find out that Mary was never found, that another victim committed suicide years later and that the third, Grace Taylor, still lives in town. They visit Grace, who claims that Mary, or rather her "life force", is exacting revenge on the children of the five people involved in the kidnappings but cannot (or will not) reveal the names of the perpetrators. While Samantha is prone to believe her, David remains sceptical and thinks that Grace is more likely the killer. While sneaking around in Grace's house, he also found out that Grace produced or collected artwork on Urban Legend and identifies Grace as the originator of the notes sent to Heather. The siblings go to warn Buck, who admits that he and his mates orchestrated Samantha's disappearance and blames her for the death of this friends. He also reveals that his father, the football coach, was one of the kidnappers in 1969 but didn't hurt Mary. Samantha however suspects that the coach was the one that killed Mary as she saw him put flowers on her headstone earlier. Her stepfather, who overheard her, tells her to reveal any solid evidence she has. Meanwhile, an upset Buck tries to relax by drinking and watching porn in a motel. Falling asleep, he wakes up from hearing a dripping sound and discovers the corpse of his dog (who supposedly licked his fingers during the night) in the wardrobe with the note "People can lick too". He is then attacked by Mary, who crawls out from under his bed and slashes him to death with his broken bottle. As he is missing in school the next morning, different rumours about his death immediately spring up. Both siblings are trying to find clues about the fifth remaining perpetrator, Samantha by browsing through old photographs, David by visiting Grace again. Grace still refuses to reveal the names but directs him to the school archives. Going through the archives, he suddenly finds out the identity of the fifth person and rushes home, but finds Sam gone and is suffocated by a hooded man. Samantha meanwhile has visions of Mary again, revealing that the girl was not dead when being locked in the trunk and also her whereabouts. She also visits Grace, who tells her to find and bury Mary's corpse and reluctantly agrees to drive Samantha to the school. While Grace is waiting in the van, Samantha finds the storage room and the trunk with Mary's corpse in it. The hooded man also appears and enters the storage room but Samantha locks him inside while carrying Mary's remains outside to the van. Finding Grace asleep, Samantha drives the van to the cemetery, where she begins to dig a grave for Mary under her headstone. Her stepfather, whom Samantha had phoned, also appears and helps her digging but suddenly hits her with the shovel. Pursuing his stepdaughter through the graveyard, Mr. Owens reveals that he was the one that locked Mary in the trunk and that he also killed his stepson, David. He finally captured her and is about to decapitate her when Mary, in her living form, appears. Smiling towards Samantha, she embraces him, then reverts to her ghastly form and drags him with her into the grave. When Samantha wakes up, the grave is surrounded by police and medical personnel retrieving her stepfather's corpse. Mr. Owens is announced to have died of an heart attack while trying to dispose of Mary Banner's remains, And Grace remarks to Samantha that now she is an urban legend too. List of deaths Cast *Kate Mara as Samantha Owens *Robert Vito as David Owens *Tina Lifford as Grace Taylor *Patrick McBride as Bloody Mary *Olesya Rulin as Mindy Find Them and Bury Them The following urban legends are mentioned or depicted in the film: *Martha introduces the 1969 homecoming kidnappings as an urban legend. *Samantha refers to the legend suggesting that eating Pop Rocks and drinking soda explodes your stomach.[1] *Martha refers to the tale about a guy getting his arm stuck in a soda machine and then being buried under the machine. This later almost happens to Buck. *Samantha, Martha and Mindy conjure up Bloody Mary.[2] *Roger is burned to death on a sunbed.[3] *Heather wakes up and discovers a swelling on her cheek. As she scratches it, hundreds of spiders emerge from her cheek.[4] *Tom is electrocuted when urinating on an electrical fence.[5] *Buck's bottle contains the finger cut off from Tom's body.[6][7][8] *Buck is soothed by his dog licking his fingers but later finds its corpse with the note "People can lick too".[9] *Buck is attacked by Mary who is hiding under his bed.[10] *David jokingly suggests that somebody removed Buck's kidneys.[11] Category:Sequel Category:Slasher Category:Ghost and spirit films Category:Films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2005 films Category:Supernatural films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:Slasher films Category:Direct-to-video